Changing Feelings
by CPearlEverlasting
Summary: Derrick Harrington was a jerk, well not really. He wasn't a bully; he was a player. And he makes Massie fume everytime she sees him. Sure, he might be a teensy bit attractive, okay, he's clever, and fine; he has a charming personality, but Massie can't understand why everyone fawns over him so much. Massie honestly doesn't know why. But she doesn't, right, so why would she care?


{**A/N**: Heyyyy~ so this is my very first fanfiction yayyyyy! And I absolutely love Massie and Derrington together. This really doesn't go with the books' plot, but they definitely use the characters. That being said, DISCLAIMER HERE - The Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison, of course. Well, I think that's about it - I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and Massie might seem a lot nicer in a way, like with a sort of good-girl personality, yeah, oh well! (: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING !}

Massie opened her eyes and blinked as the bright sunlight streamed into her spacious bedroom. She stretched out her arms into the air but snuggled back under her pearl white duvet covers. She was just about to slide her satin sleep mask over her eyes again when her iPhone _pinged_. She reached over and unlocked her screen, smiling when she saw the picture of her best friends together when they had gone to upstate New York to go skiing over winter vacation.

"Mall today?" The short text read. It was from Alicia, her gorgeous best friend who looked like a model. Massie smiled to herself, thinking how much of a "player" Alicia was. Even last year, in their sophomore year, she had dated and dropped boys like there was no tomorrow. Alicia was the type of girl who could light up the entire room just by giving her signature smirk, and make boys' hearts beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. Her witty remarks and flirty comments always made everyone look at her in admiration, and she was absolutely spectacular in delivering the daily news at OCD.

"Sure! See you at 11? Since it's 10 right now. I need to tell Isaac though." Massie quickly typed back before reaching over to finally get out of bed.

"Totally – see ya later 3." Another message sounded. Massie looked down, made a mental note in her head to find Isaac, and stepped into her plush slippers to find an outfit for the day.

She was totally excited to go to the mall today and finally find some decent outfits for back-to-school. Contrary to many beliefs, she actually liked school, but she didn't let anyone know it. Massie loved planning outfits for school, and being the alpha at OCD, but she also secretly liked school supplies; history was her favorite subject; and she loved the cute cafes in her school.

Massie walked over to her enormous walk-in closet and glanced into the mirror. She grimaced slightly, running her fingers through her tangled auburn locks and picked out a cute, cream colored oversized sweater with thick gray stripes, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots with wedges. She pulled back her hair with a matching wide cream headband and secured her tinkling charm bracelet onto her thin wrist.

She quickly logged onto her laptop and printed out the OCD's school supply list for the new school year. After tucking it securely into her small handbag, (Coach of course), she walked down the wide spiral staircase and greeted her mom and dad with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Mom, Dad," Massie said cheerfully, reaching for a plate of homemade pancakes drizzled with syrup and berries. She smiled widely towards Inez, and quickly dug in.

"I'm going to the mall today with Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire today, can Isaac drive me?" she announced. Her parents looked up and nodded their consent, and Massie finished eating before pushing back her chair. She quickly brushed her hair again and cheerfully grabbed her handbag and walked out into the brisk, morning air. It was only the first week of September and it was already a little bit chilly. Massie puffed her cheeks out and saw her breath come out in a small wisp. Isaac pulled up and opened the door for her.

"Morning Isaac!" She said, smiling. She pulled out her phone and stuck her headphones into her ears before texting Kristen and Claire.

"Good morning Miss Massie," Isaac replied back. His eyes crinkled around the edges as he looked at the girl who he considered as his second daughter. He had seen her grow up from a curious toddler into a beautiful young lady, ready to enter her junior year in OCD. He walked around the Range Rover and got into the driver's seat, already knowing the order of which girls would be picked up in.

They pulled up to the Rivera's estate, where Alicia was already waiting in a sophisticated black dress with crystals outlining the bodice, a casual light denim jacket, and high heeled black boots. Diamond earrings and layered bracelets completed her look.

"Hey hey hey!" Alicia exclaimed as she climbed into the car, giving Massie a hug. "Hey Isaac!" she added. "What do you think Mass?" She asked jokingly.

Massie smiled and glanced at Alicia's outfit again. "You're making me pale in comparison Leesh, 9.8; heart the dress!" she finally decided.

Alicia smirked and said mischievously, "Just wait until tomorrow…" Massie smiled and joined in, "'Cause we get better looking every day!"

Massie had missed this, hanging out with her best friends. They all had different plans over the summer and today was the first time in many weeks that they would actually be able to spend time together. Weekly Friday sleepovers had been canceled over the summer. The Range Rover pulled up to Dylan's, Kristen's, and Claire's houses as well before parking in a spot at the mall.

"Thanks a lot Isaac!" Massie called as she shut the door. Turning back to her best friends, she said, "Ready for some serious shopping?"

Everyone cheered, and they all linked arms together before walking into the mall in time to "22," by Taylor Swift.

"What about this one?" Dylan asked as she held up a mint green skirt and looked into the mirror. Kristen tilted her head and after a pause, shook her head, "It's too mint Dyl...try this one," handing over the same skirt in a peach color. Dylan held it up and looked into the mirror again, "Hmmm I like it, but I still don't think it's the right color. Mass?" Dylan asked for suggestions. Massie bit her lip, swiped through a couple of racks, and finally pulled out the another skirt in the same style, but in a beautiful turquoise color.

"How about this one?" she said, "this will definitely get somebody to look at you," Massie winked. Dylan blushed while Claire, Alicia, and Kristen all giggled. It was pretty obvious that Dylan still liked Chris even though she had said she was "so over him."

"Shut up Mass," Dylan said, sticking out her tongue, but trying on the skirt none the less. "I love it!" She exclaimed, as she put her hands onto her hips and turned around to face her friends.

"Totally, you should get it!" Claire agreed. The girls finished up their shopping and walked out of the store with hands full of bags.

"Who's in for frozen yogurt, girls?" Massie asked, eyes sparkling, thinking about the sweet treats already.

"Definitely, Coach won't have to know about this," Kristen winked as she led the way to the Sweet Shoppe. Massie pulled out her phone and checked the time, and with her eyes on the screen; bumped into another person and dropped her phone.

"I'm so sor-" Massie cut off her apology abruptly after retrieving her phone and realizing exactly who she had bumped into. Derrick Harrington. The alpha of Briarwood Academy, OCD's sister school.

"Harrington." Massie's reply was clipped.

"Might want to watch where you're going, Block." Derrick smirked and ran a hand through his dirty blonde and light brown bangs. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he glanced at Massie again, who had quickly flushed.

"Whatever, what are you doing here anyways?" Massie snapped. Behind her; Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all wore identical glares on their faces as they scowled at Derrick, and the people behind him: Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Cam Fisher, and Josh Hotz. Attached to Derrick's arm was another girl, with her face slathered in makeup, a too short skirt, and a nasal, whiny voice when she opened her mouth and said, "Derry – what are we doing here? With these people?" Her pointed look was enough for Kristen to suddenly step forward violently and caused Dylan to gently touch a hand to Kristen's arm.

"Don't worry Ivy," Derrick smirked at Massie again, "Later Block," and left with the boys and the girl still attached to his arm.

Massie stood with her arms folded across her chest, and fumed in her mind. The Pretty Committee continued walking to the Sweet Shoppe with their alpha lost deep in thought.

Derrick Harrington. Massie would be lying if she said she didn't find him the least bit attractive. He was attractive alright; the number of girls who had been dated and dropped by him was enough evidence. He was a player, and even knowing that, the girls at OCD were idiotic enough to fall for his dirty blond hair, his charming personality, his eyes, and his smirk, knowing about his jerk-like attitude about dating. And he didn't even go to OCD. That was outrageous on its own, but Massie was the one girl who had not fallen for his looks. Even Dylan, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen had all, at some time or another, thought he was cute. Thankfully, they all managed to see the wrong of their ways, and all of them disliked Derrick's posse, Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Chris. These five boys were the center of Briarwood; the leader being Derrick, and the girls at OCD fawned over them. It was absolutely pathetic.

How could they like Derrick Harrington? He was such a player and a jerk.

{**A/N**: So this chapter was kind of slow, but I promise to try to update really soon since school is over, and I got my math final out of the way WOOTWOOT. And please reviewwwww 3}


End file.
